Frying Pans and Fairies
by Kye-kye cat
Summary: It was two years after they first met that Maddie realizes it.  She's in love.  But doesn't realize that her love is mutual.  First lemon story.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: Fem!Canada, cursing, lemon. Loose reference to Red Riding Hood.

* * *

><p>"What to do? What to do?" The wolf man sighed, tapping claws against his ratty pants. "Francis is out of town, probably seducing mermaids at the coast and Toni's harvesting today…" He leapt up from the ground. "Mein Gott there's nothing to fucking do around here!" He started to violently shake a tree in his anger.<p>

"Why isn't there anything to do? Even, Bruder, is busy with that Italian fairy of his! I bet Lizzy and Specks…" The shaking ceased as a smirk made its way onto his face. _'I'll go bother them!'_

Which takes us to the beginning of our story.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WOLF!"

'_Maybe it wasn't such an awesome idea.' _Gilbert thought. He sprinted through the trees with Elizabeta the huntress ( *_cough_* witch *_cough_*) close on his heels. Dodging branches and jumping over fallen tree trunks to avoid frying pans and arrows.

"Can't catch me, Liz-augh!" A frying pan connected with the back of his head painfully.

"That'll teach you to bother my husband, idiot!" Twigs crunched under her hunting boots as she made her way back to the house, and her waiting husband.

"Ugghhh," groaned Gilbert while trying to stagger to his feet. "Not awesome." The wolf man picked up the offending frying pan with hate in his eyes. He pulled back his arm and tossed it into the sky.

Only to knock a figure clothed in red off their broom.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert was panicking. What if he had just killed someone? What if they came back as a ghost to haunt him? Or worse…Vati hears about what he had done.

"I'll be skinned alive." He whispered as what little color there was drained from his face.

Gilbert sprinted in the direction of the figure. _Let them be alive…or at least let me be the first to find the body._

Thus we go to our second protagonist. 

"A frying pan? Seriously!" Madeline muttered to herself as she untangled the last of the prickly vines from her broom. Luckily, she hadn't landed in the vines herself, or lost her groceries. "I should've just used my wings."

Maddie quickly tucked the tattered broom into her knapsack left in the direction of home, only to pause and glare at the pan.

"_**Go home."**_ The pan took on a purple glow as it rose above the trees and shot off quickly to where ever it had come from.

* * *

><p>Gilbert didn't really know what he had expected to find, a dead person or maybe a paralyzed person, but there was nothing of the sort.<p>

A few broken vines were discarded next to a tree, the same tree with several broken branches.

He scratched his head in thought. _'Maybe they just got up and walked away?'_

A scrap of red caught his eye. Gilbert kneeled down next to the vines and plucked it from the thorns. It looked like a torn off piece of jacket or something, he wasn't quite sure. _'The person was wearing red.'_ The wolf realized.

Gilbert raised the fabric to his nose sniffing for a scent. _'Female. Young. Carrying food.'_ The scent trail lead down the path he was already on.

A smirk was working its way back to his face. _'Maybe I should pay who ever she is a visit.'_

* * *

><p>Madeline could feel eyes watching her.<p>

'_I'm not being paranoid.'_

The rustling of branches a few feet away made the hair on the back her neck stand on end. She didn't stop walking though, she refused to give whoever it was the satisfaction of scaring her.

From the corner of her eye should would catch a flash of silver or spot a pair of glowing red eyes with slit pupils. _'Wolf.'_

She forced herself to remain walking instead of just sprinting in the direction of home like a part of brain was screaming at her.

'_If you run than it'll chase.'_

"Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls to wander lost in the woods alone?" The wolf leaned against a tree nonchalantly.

He was taller than her by only a few inches, she was proud to find. His skin was even paler than hers, which made his red eyes pop out even more. And though his hair was silver in color his tail and ears had a distinct gray fur on them.

He dressed simply. A pair of torn dark colored pants, brown vest, and…a necklace with a Teutonic cross? _'Really?'_ She quirked a single eyebrow at that.

He wasn't wearing shoes, nope. Probably to show off those black claws of his.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I'm not lost." She finally replied. "Or a little girl."

"Oh, I can see that." Madeline had a feeling that she was receiving the same inspection that she'd given him moments ago.

* * *

><p>Gilbert found her quickly. <em>'Not that young, maybe a little younger than me.'<em>

He tailed her from the bushes on the side of the path never letting her get more than a few feet ahead of him.

'_Will she run?'_ He purposely shook branches to see what she would do. She merely faltered for a second than kept walking at a steady pace. _'Smart girl. Now to get a good look at her.'_

He leaned against a tree ahead of her on the path a waited.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls to wander lost in the woods alone?"

Gilbert felt her eyes roam over him and take in details. He would wait to see how she would respond.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not lost." She responded as she finished her looking. "Or a little girl."

"Oh, I can see that." Now it was his turn to look.

Her hair was wavy with curled tip, colored a pale blond. Her eyes were purple and her skin was almost as pale as his, save for the healthy flush. She was only a few inches shorter than him, and certainly filled out the clothes she had on with an eye pleasingly curvy figure.

She wore a simple blue shirt, nothing fancy. Pants were tucked into sturdy looking brown hiking boots, and to top it off a red hooded jacket with white trim and red maple leaves.

He wanted to rip it all off of her.

* * *

><p>"I have places to be if you don't mind." Madeline walked past him. "As fun as it is taking turns staring."<p>

"Am I going to be at any of those places?" The wolf man followed her.

"Depends," she cast him a look. "Do I get a name?"

"Kesesesese~ I like you, Birdie." He actually laughed at her. "Gilbert Beilschmidt…wolf."

Maddie paused to frown at him. "My name isn't 'Birdie', it's Madeline Williams…fairy."

"Sooo, Maddie?" The wolf-no Gilbert drawled out at her. "Never would've guessed you're a fairy."

She rolled her eyes at him and resumed walking; she'd heard all the fairy stereotypes before.

"Why, because I'm only a few inches shorter than you?"

"No you were flying a broom." He retorted. "The pan was my fault by the way. I pissed off the Huntress. Glad to see the fall didn't kill you though."

"Killed my broom." She shot at him.

Their walk continued in silence, until her house was in view.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maddie."<p>

Gilbert was in front of her now, guiding her back against a tree with a hand on her shoulder.

His other hand rested on her waist, his fingers crawling farther under her shirt by the second.

'_He could just tear them off.'_ She realized. _'Instead he's just taking it slow.'_

The hand that was on her elbow moved to her chin and tilted her face up. His lip met hers.

Madeline was glad for the tree now, as she lent heavily against it for support. Gilbert's tongue had come into her mouth and she happily let it explore. She dropped her bags as the kisses became more needy.

It was when the hand her waist started to tug on her pants that she felt the familiar magic move along the tattoos of her back. Her ears were the first to change; they grew pointed like that normal of her people. Her facial features slightly became more angular.

She shoved Gilbert away when her teeth started to grow pointed.

They both stood gasping and flushed, looking at the other. She hadn't wanted to but the loss of contact had its desired effect. Her features returned to normal quickly, and she clamped down on the magic that was making her tattoos ache to become fully grown wings.

Gilbert's eyes questioned her. Why had she pushed him away? What was wrong?

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." She was quick to pick up the fallen bags from the ground. "I…I just can't."

Maddie raced to her house, unlocked the door, and slammed it shut.

The bags again slipped from her hands as she slid down the closed.

"Marde." She chanted as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Marde. Marde. Marde. Marde."

This distance wouldn't stop the warmth spreading between her legs when she thought of him, or the warmth that hadn't bloomed in her chest for a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Vati, do you know what's wrong with Bruder?" Ludwig questioned the oldest wolf of the house.<p>

The blonds watched as the other wolf once again looked at a scrap of red fabric then groaned into his knees.

"It looks like he's missing something." Alcide answered his son. "Or someone." He picked up the very faint scent of someone unknown on his elder son.

"Ve~ It looks like Gilbert's in love." Feliciano smiled. "Ciao, Ludwig." The fairy kissed his lover.

Gilbert's head shot up to look at Feliciano as if he'd just had a great revelation.

"Feli?" He questioned the fairy. "Can I ask you about someone?"

"Ve~ Of course, Gilbert." The perky fairy jumped at the chance to help. "Who? Is it a boy? Or a girl? A fairy like me? Maybe a witch? Or a mermaid?"

"She's a fairy." Gilbert explained. "Blond hair, tall, purple eyes. Said her name was Madeline Williams."

"Hmmm." Feliciano thought about it as the three wolves stared at him in anticipation. "Wavy hair?"

"Ja." He quickly answered.

"Ve~ I think I might have a picture of who you're talking about." The Italian quickly walked to the room he shared with Ludwig. Digging under the bed, he pulled out a box that held multiple sketches in it and started to finger through them.

"Ve~ Here it is." Feli carried back the paper. "Is this her?"

It was a drawing of her alright, with some minor differences.

Her hair was longer and paler than today. Purple eyes glowed, ears were pointed, and her face appeared more angular. A pair of magnificent wings were spread out behind her. Blue tinged lips were barely open to show pointed teeth.

She wore a long elegant dress that partially matched her wings. A delicate frozen crown rested on her head.

"Ja." Gilbert was stunned. "That's her."

"Ve~ You can keep it." Feli protested when he tried to return the sketch.

"Felicaino, how do you know her?" Ludwig questioned his lover as he looked at the paper over his bruder's shoulder.

"Ve~ Oh, we've known each other for years." Feli nodded. "She is la principessa della Corte d'Inverno; the princess of Winter Court. I'm part of Spring Court though, so I only see her on rare occasions when all of the courts are together."

"What do you mean 'court'?" Ludwig inquired, he'd never heard anything about this before.

"There are four different fairy courts; Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Each court has its own ruler and kingdom. My nonno is the king of Spring Court, and Maddie's father is the king of Winter Court even though her mother and younger brother are part of Summer Court."

"You're a prince, Feli?" Gilbert was shocked that the little Italian fairy he'd come to know over the years was able to avoid something like this for so long.

"Ve~ Technically." Feli explained. "But Fratello is older than me."

* * *

><p>Madeline moved rapidly around her book shelves, scanning the titles of books and searching.<p>

"Here you are!" She plucked the book from the shelf and placed it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Werewolves; commonly known as just 'wolves'." She read aloud. "Are a supernatural creature that spends time as both man and beast. They tend to travel in packs and mate for life. When a wolf mates they create a sort of link that forms between the two that is often described as an empathic/telepathic bond. It varies on what wolf-like traits that they retain in human form and how fast the shifting process is, from wolf to wolf."

'_I'll have to ask Gilbert about this.'_ She thought. _If I ever see him again._

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe I was worried about never seeing him again.'<em>

Three days after their first encounter Gilbert showed up again on her doorstep. Holding a piece of fabric that had torn from her jacket and keeping it as ransom until he was let in.

She let him in, even though the jacket was already fixed.

And so it continued that Gilbert would come to her house once a day every day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Birdie?"<p>

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"What was Winter Court like?"

Madeline muted the television program and looked at him. "Why?"

"Just curious," he shrugged. "Feli already told me what Spring Court was like so I wondered about where you grew up."

"…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It's just hard to describe to someone who's never seen any of the courts. It was…cold definitely and there was a lot of ice and snow but…it was comfortable to me. There were fir trees, and we still had some flowers that grew there, but all of the lakes and ponds were ice. I spent some time in Summer Court too, but I just didn't fit in there like I did at Winter Court.

Which why I lived with our dad and Alfred, my brother, lived with our mom. He's more summer fairy than I'll ever be."

"…I don't get it."

Maddie smacked him with the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gilbert?"<p>

"Yeah, Birdie?"

"You want to go get ice cream with me?"

"…You do realize it's like 40 degrees out?"

"Your point?"

"Sure, Birdie."

* * *

><p>This continued on for weeks until weeks turned into months and months turned into two years.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Birdie! Make me some of those awesome pancakes of yours!" Gilbert yelled when he came through the familiar door.<p>

"What do we say?" Maddie called back.

"Please." He growled out.

"Good boy." She scratched his head as she passed him. "I already have some in the microwave waiting for you."

"Kesesesese~ You know me too well, Maddie." Gilbert grabbed the pancakes. Already smothered in maple syrup, and dug in.

Linelinelinelineline

"Madeline, I have a question." Gilbert said one day. He'd been thinking about it a while and thought now would be as good a time as any to ask.

She stared at him. And stared. And stared. And stared.

"What?"

"…You **never** use my full name." She told him. "In the two years I've known you I think this is the first time you've ever called me Madeline."

"Will you answer the question or not?" Gilbert rolled his eyes at his fairy, wish they were more than, friend.

"Sure, Gil what is it?"

"Why don't you look like a fairy fairy?"

…

…

…

"Run that by me again?"

"I mean with the pointed ears and stuff?" Gilbert snorted. "Even Feli has pointed ears."

"It's stupid really." Maddie avoided looking at him. "More of a habit than anything now."

"…You'll always be my friend Maddie." Gilbert was concerned about the way she was acting. "No matter what."

'_I want to be more than that.'_ She thought to herself.

"Several years before I met you there was this guy…"

"Guy?" He questioned. Instantly the predator in him felt jealousy that this guy had affected _his_ Maddie.

"He was a human actually." Maddie shrugged. "We met at a Halloween party one year when Alfred talked me into going. It was just coffee dates at first and then it got more serious as time went on and it was our anniversary and we went back to his place. After that it just went all downhill. We started kissing and things went further and…and…and why was I such a fucking IDIOT?"

"Birdie…" Gilbert reached out to try and stop her from finishing the story. '_If it upsets her this much…'_

"NON!" She snapped at him. "If I don't finish now then I won't finish at all."

He retracted his hand and let her continue.

"Fairies are capable of using glamours, as I'm sure you know. But when we start to get a…aroused they start to _slip_ and we start looking like we normally would. Except for the wings, thankfully they stay the same. That would make things really awkward for sex if they didn't.

And so my glamour slipped up which made him start to freak out. Then we got in an argument about why I hadn't told him anything sooner and 'didn't I trust him', you know that stuff. So I left his apartment pissed.

Then about three weeks later I got a phone call from him saying how _badly_ he wanted to talk about what happened and how _sorry_ he was about it. Like an idiot and went back to his place and *hic* it happened. H-he *hic* t-t-tried to cut off *hic* m-m-ma-ma-my wings!"

It was like the flood gate had been lifted. Tears were pouring down Maddie's face as she sobbed and hiccupped about how _stupid_ she'd been.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stared at her in shock and anger. Shock because he'd never seen Maddie get so emotionally upset. And anger…because Gilbert Beilschmidt was fucking <em>pissed<em>.

He was pissed because someone had hurt his friend, because she hadn't shared something that was so important to him before, because he couldn't just leave and beat the absolute _shit_ out of him, and because he didn't know how to make her feel safe again.

Who was he to call himself an _awesome_ wolf, when the woman he'd come to love over the years was bawling her eyes out in front of him because of a stupid question that he just _had_ to ask.

"Maddie." He pulled her against his chest and held onto her. Even as she punched him in the chest and squirmed to get away he just tightened his hold until the punches lost force and the tears tried up.

"I ruined your shirt." Maddie chuckled.

"At least I'm wearing a shirt this time." Gilbert leaned his head down on hers.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Tabernac!" Madeline shouted several nights after telling Gilbert about <em>the incident<em>. It was the same night that she realized that she was in love with Gilbert Beilschmidt, and had been for a long time.

Maddie groaned into her hands. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>"Birdie! You in there?" Gilbert pounded on the door, which was oddly locked. Not many people had to lock doors when they were good friends with wolves.<p>

Finally she opened the door, but didn't move from the doorway.

"It's not very awesome just to stand there, Birdie." He laughed nervously, something felt off. "I know your probably in awe of my awesomeness, but-" "We can't be friends anymore, Gilbert."

…

…

…

"What?" Had he heard that right?

"I said 'we can't be friends anymore'."

"Well why not?" Gilbert demanded.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." It was a repeat of when they first met all over again. "I…I just can't."

"WHY-" "Please just…go." Maddie whispered and shut the door on her former friend.

He just stood there, unsure of what to do. Gilbert felt numb. Eventually he turned and left.

* * *

><p>Madeline waited until she heard Gilbert leave, to let the silent tears fall.<p>

And with those tears, the first snowflakes of a small blizzard.

* * *

><p>Gilbert watched as the snowstorm raged on outside their house. It had started two weeks ago, shortly after he'd left Maddie's…<p>

"Ve~ Are you worried about the snow, Gilbert?" Feli questioned.

"Nein."

"Oh…well what's wrong?"

He paused staring (*cough* brooding *cough*) a moment.

"Feli, what do you do when a person you sincerely care for doesn't want you around them?"

"You try to be around them as much as possible."

…

…

…

"What?" Had Feli gone crazy?

"It's like with me and Lovino and Ludwig." The fairy smiled. "Lovino always acts angry around me and insults me, but I know he loves me. He just doesn't want to be hurt. So I always try to show I love him by hugging him and being nice anyway."

"O…kay." Gilbert could understand that, it didn't help him at all but he did.

"Or when Ludwig and I started being friends then we became really close. Soon after, out of nowhere, Ludwig said he didn't want to be friends anymore-" "But you two are practically married now."

"Yes, and that's because Ludwig realized that he was in love with me. He thought that he was the only one that felt that way and didn't want to find out that it was unrequited. So I stayed away from him until I realized that I loved him too. I demanded why he didn't want to be friends and wouldn't stop until I got an answer."

Gilbert paused a moment in though. _'This sounds familiar.'_

"Thanks Feli, I thank you just gave me an idea." Gilbert opened the door and went into the snowstorm.

* * *

><p>Maddie sighed as she made tea. <em>'If this snowstorm doesn't stop soon I'll have to make it stop.'<em>

"You forgot to take the key back." She spun to meet the person who's voice she come to know anywhere over the years.

"Gilbert? Ho-" "Why?" He cut her off. "Why did you suddenly not want to be friends anymore? I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

'_Marde__.'_ "I-I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't do it. Okay?"

"You couldn't-" "I love you! Is that what you needed to hear? Because I'm pretty damn sure you don't feel the same way!"

His lips slammed into hers with a needy force and were gone before she could tell.

Gilbert held her with an incredible grip. "Ich liebe dich." She'd picked up enough German over the years to know what that meant.

Madeline smiled into his shoulder and felt a sense of readiness flow through her.

"Gilbert?" "Hm?" "I-I'm ready to start where we left off two years ago."

His grip was tightening on the back of her shirt.

"Little girls should be sure of what they want before they say something like that." "I'm sure of what I want." She leant back to smile at him. "And I'm not a little girl."

She pulled down his neck and pushed flush against him in the kiss.

* * *

><p>They stumbled through the living room and down the hall toward the stairs, kicking off shoes and socks as they went along.<p>

"B-bedroom." She moaned out, as he bit and kissed her neck. Her legs hooked around his waist, his hands groped her ass before hoisting her up higher against him. He paused his exploration of her neck to sprint up the stairs.

"You know the thing about fairies, Gilbert?" She whispered to him. "Their ears are one of the most sensitive points." Maddie nibbled on his ear. "On their bodies."

Gilbert plucked the glasses from her face to throw them onto a bedside table.

* * *

><p>'<em>Pity.'<em> Maddie thought as the material of her shirt and bra was torn by claws and flung off her body, leaving her upper half exposed. '_Or not.'_ Gilbert bit down harshly against her collar bone and other newly exposed skin. _'He's making a fucking road map.'_

She pushed against him and unhooked her legs to push his shirt up and over his head. Maddie began her own assault of his neck.

She stopped with a sharp gasp when he took a perk nipple between the pad of his fingers and began tweaking it. Clipped verses of different languages burst from her mouth. Gilbert's other hand had made its way to her pointed ear. Where it began tug and rub, and even scratch a little.

Maddie made a moan of protest as Gilbert's hands left both. He slowly kissed his way down her chest and bit down on random places on her stomach before placing a final kiss against the top of her pants.

Gilbert moved back up and latched on to a nipple. He began to lick and suck like she didn't know was even possible. The only thing keeping her from melting into a puddle of goo on the floor was her hands gripping Gilbert's shoulders, nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

He stopped to claim her lips with his in a slow kiss.

The zipper might've broken, but she honestly doesn't care. The pants were violently yanked from her legs. The underwear was just ripped. His clothes shared a similar fate. But her legs are hooked around his hips urging to hurry. He can't bring himself to care about clothes either.

Bringing his hand up, she quickly shoved his digits into her mouth and sucked each greedily. Gilbert didn't stop the groan that came from his mouth as pointed teeth lightly nibbled on his fingers. Finally he slid them from her mouth and moved down to her parted legs.

'_Oh, thank god for retractable claws, or this would be really painful.'_ The first finger slid in, forcing something between a gasp and a moan from her that sent shivers up Gilbert's spine. He moved it in and out several times before inserting the second finger. She latched onto his shoulder as he moved the fingers in her trying to stretch her tightness. The third finger went in and she clawed his back. He withdrew his fingers as she unlatched from his shoulder.

Sharp teeth and fangs clinked against each other in a heated kiss.

He shot her a quick smile before positioning himself.

* * *

><p>'<em>Take it slow. Take it slow. Take it slow.'<em> Gilbert mentally chanted as he slid into Maddie.

He paused as he felt her latch onto his shoulder again, but stopped as he felt wetness on his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" "No." She ordered around his shoulder.

Gilbert waited for her fingers to uncurl against his back and her to release his shoulder.

"Move." He didn't have to be told twice.

Gilbert went into her deeper with each thrust.

Every thrust brought forth the most _erotic_ noises he'd ever heard a person make.

She released a strangled yell. Gilbert almost panicked. _'Was I too rough?'_ Until her legs tightened around him and she arched against him. It was her spot he'd hit.

Gilbert thrusted again and again with more ferocity that the last. "H-harder, Gilbert! HARDER!" How couldn't he comply?

With as much speed and strength as he could, Gilbert complied.

"G-Gilbert!" "I know!" Her muscles were beginning to clench around him.

With a final thrust she clenched around him and he released his seed.

"GILBERT!" "MADDIE!" They were seeing stars.

* * *

><p>Gilbert groaned as they sunk to the floor. He slid out of her before staggering up, hoisting her up with him. She unhooked her legs and leaned heavily against the wall.<p>

He picked up a piece of discarded clothing to wipe the fluids that leaked down her thighs. Maddie's knees shook but refused to buckle under her. He threw the cloth down and carried her to the bed.

Gilbert spooned in around her back to hold her tightly.

"Je t'aime, Gilbert." She nuzzled into his bare chest.

"Ich liebe dich, Madeline."

The lovers drifted to sleep together.

* * *

><p><span>The End.<span>


End file.
